Macabre Game
by Midori Ryuu
Summary: Updated! Whose turn is it to die?
1. Prologue - What are the rules?

**Macabre Game  
**Prologue  
What are the rules?  
*  


Disclaimer: I don't own any other these wonderful (With the exception of Relena and Hilde. No, I don't own them. I'm saying they're not wonderful. I don't hate Hilde as much as I hate Relena, but she annoys me at times.) characters. If I did, I would be dancing around in a mansion someplace very far away from you. Let's end this little rambling about a story I'm writing because I'm too depressed to work on my other ones. also, I have no idea how to play Parcheesi. If that's even how you spell it. Sorry it's so short.  


*  


"I'm bored. We need a new game," Duo yawned as he moved his little Parcheesi piece a few spaces along the board.  
"Parcheesi just isn't fun anymore," Quatre sighed.  
Trowa and Heero made no comments, while Wufei sat on the window sill and watched the outdoors boredly.  
"Perhaps," Heero began, with the smile he had when killing. "There is a game we could play."  
"Oh?" the other Gundam pilots asked, curious.  
"Who can you kill? It's a more realistic version of the game those fools at the high school played."  
"So we actually kill them?" Duo wondered.  
Quatre stared at them, aghast at their idea of fun. _To slaughter people as means of entertainment..._  
"So? Who's in?" the cold pilot of 01 inquired.  
Nobody said a word.  
"We all put in some money. The winner gets it," he continued.  
_Perhaps I could stop them if I were to play_, the blonde Arabian wondered.  
"I'm in," the five young boys agreed.  
"For every person you kill, the other players put in twenty dollars. To prove that you killed somebody, you must show the other players an identifiable part of their body, such as the head," the pilot of Wing Zero explained. "You can kill them by any means you want."  
The other pilots nodded. Quatre felt a distinct lump going down his throat as he swallowed.   
"...."  
"To start the game off, we each make a deposit of one hundred dollars. We won't make much money, but we won't lose much, either," Heero continued.  
They nodded, grumbled, and reached for their wallets.  
"The jackpot, for lack of a better term, will go in a large coffee can, to be hidden. The winner will be the person who has killed the most at the end of the month. In this case, it will be August thirty-first."


	2. Chapter One - And so, the blood will fal...

**Macabre Game  
**Chapter One  
And so, the blood will fall.  
*****  


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm tired, so if there are a few errors that spellcheck misses, bear with me. By the way, this is quite graphic, so you might want to keep a bucket near you.  


*****  


** August second.** Duo sat at a desk, writing an invitation to Hilde for afternoon tea. She would think it was strange and come t investigate. At least, that was how his plan went.  
"Dear Hilde," he said aloud as he wrote. "Please come to the residence of Duo Maxwell for pleasant afternoon tea."  
He smiled grimly. "Simple, yet effective!"  


*  


Hilde walked out to the front gate of her small home on Colony L2. A man on a bicycle came to a screeching halt and handed her a telegram.   
"You Hilde Shi-however the hell you spell your last name?"  
"Yes. And it's Schbeiker."  
He shrugged and rode off, leaving her to her reading.  
"Dear Hilde," she read aloud. "Please come to the residence of Duo Maxwell for pleasant afternoon tea."  
She blinked and stared for a minute. "Is he on something? I should go see... And who am I to reject an invitation from **him**?"  
She smiled inwardly and ran inside to get ready.  


*  


There was a knock on Duo's door. He walked over to it, and opened it, letting a hyper and happy Hilde inside.  
"Hi, Duo! How are you?"  
The grim smile again. "I'm fine. And yourself?  
"I'm great!"  
He led her into the little parlor. It got plenty of sunlight, and it looked very pleasant.  
"Have a seat."  
"Um... OK..."  
She sat down in a little wicker chair, and pulled it closer to the delicate little glass table.  
"I'll go get us some tea," Duo said calmly, smiling.  
She smiled pleasantly in return as he walked away. "OK."  
Doki doki. Doki doki. Her heart was beating as fast as it could. Her breaths were erratic. _Why am I so nervous? Duo wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Would he? Damnit, Hilde! Just relax! You're worried over nothing!  
_ Her eyes darted around the room. It was just like any other tea room. That was why she was worried. Duo wasn't acting like his usual self. She could expect this kind of thing from Quatre, but-  
Blood splattered the windows and the floor as the metal candlestick came down on the back of her head and neck. Her open eyes became lusterless and blank. Her hand fell, limp.  
"Goodbye, Hilde-chan. I'm glad I chose the day of the festival. Nobody's home. Nobody could hear you scream," he almost laughed, grinning insanely.  
More blood splattered the windows and floor as a butcher knife came repeatedly down upon her neck.   
"Gotta make it look like an accident," he said as he picked up a teaspoon and used it to mutilate the contents of her neck.  
Without cutting her up, the pilot of Deathscythe shoved her small body into a garbage bag. He packed her head in salt and put it in another bag. He loaded them into his car, and drove towards her house.  
The door creaked slightly as he entered her house. He removed her blood-covered body from the garbage bag, and looked up at the ceiling, as if judging something. He laid her body down under a rafter, and walked into her kitchen.  
"A gas stove. This will make my job a lot easier."  
He turned all the burners and the stove on as high as they would go. He then lit a few candles around the house. As quick as he could, he left her home.  


*  


Heero yawned as he sat on the couch of the Gundam pilots' safehouse. There was a knock on the door. He grumbled as he got up to go answer it.  
There was Duo, at the door, holding a large, heavy-looking bag.   
"Yo, Heero! I brought you and the other guys something!"  
He walked past the pilot of 01, and into the house. The cold assassin closed the door after him.  
"Guess what I have!" the American pilot cheerfully called out to the rest of the house's residents.  
The pilots exited their respective rooms and entered the living room.  
"You might want to set out some newspaper!"  
Trowa set out the paper from a few days before, and Duo set the bag down on it. The young men all gathered around as he untwisted the tie. Salt that had turned pinkish in color spilled out, along with Hilde's head.  
Quatre looked a little ill as everybody except Duo put twenty dollars in a coffee can.  


*  


That night, as they sat on the couch, the only this on that the young Gundam pilots were willing to watch was the news.  
"Today, the house of Hilde Schbeiker blew up. Police say it was due to a gas leak. Also, OZ pilot Otto Hito was arrested as a local police officer stopping in for a glass of lemonade found his parlor floor soaked with blood," the pretty young male reporter said in an official tone.  
Duo just whistled innocently.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two - For a disturbing mind...

**Macabre Game  
**Chapter Two  
For a disturbing mind...  
*****  


Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own anything. On the question of whether or not this will be yaoi, I haven't decided yet. Also, I had trouble deciding on a victim, even though the choice was obvious.  


*****  


**August third. **Trowa breathed evenly as he walked calmly across the tight rope during the show. He had done this so many times that it had become a rather boring routine. He had nothing to fear of heights, for he was always prepared to fall. His eyes wandered as he wondered who his victim should be.   
The obvious idea came to mind as he saw her: Catherine. Nobody would suspect him, and he could make it look like a horrible accident. This was all simple enough, and it wouldn't take very long.  


*  


"Trowa, will you help me feed the animals tonight?" Catherine asked gently after the last audience member exited the tent.  
He nodded silently. She didn't know anything about what her fate would be that night. The tragic clown changed out of his costume and picked up a bucket filled with food. His brown-haired "sister" met him, also in her casual clothing, carrying a similar bucket.   
She wordlessly went off to feed the elephants, and he went to feed the lion. He could feel the hypodermic needle filled with tranquilizer taped to the inside of the bucket. Even if the police found it, they would think that someone had used it to calm an angry animal.   
After the lion was satiated, he crept silently over to Catherine, holding the needle. She was humming softly, oblivious to her impending doom. The Heavyarms pilot took the plastic cap off of the needle, and quickly stuck the sharp point into the knife-thrower's arm.  
"Trowa!" she gasped as the gleaming point went through her skin as if it were soft earth.  
The tranquilizer quickly took effect, and she lost consciousness. Her lithe body fell to the ground next to the elephant's foot. Trowa slipped a pair of rubber gloves onto his slender, invisibly bloodstained hands. He walked over to a trash can and deposited the needle there.   
He snapped his fingers, the symbol for the elephant to lift her foot up. He slid her body under the foot, so that the animal's foot would land on her neck, and left for the next step.  
It was late, and most of the performers would be asleep. He stepped over to where the fireworks were, and pulled out a match. Sulfur struck sulfur, and a flame came into existence with an angry hiss. Trowa put the newborn fir to the wick of the firecracker, and walked over to the trashcan, throwing away the spent match.   
He covered his ears just as the sparks went flying. The bright flashes startled the poor, unsuspecting elephant, and it stomped its foot down, sending up a red rain of blood. Catherine's head rolled a few inches away from her body. The tragic clown threw a few pieces of meat under the elephant's stomping foot. and they were crushed.  
He cautiously walked over and picked up the blood-splattered head, and stashed it away someplace safe. The gloves, which had turned red, were pulled off his hands and thrown away. He walked over to the elephant and adopted a horrified look as blood splattered him and the ground.  
"Sorry, sis. Goodbye," he whispered mere seconds before the other performers scrambled into view.  


*  


The door to the residence of the Gundam pilots opened, and Trowa stepped inside, carrying a grocery bag with something large inside.   
"Guys, I'm back," he said nonchalantly, as the other four pilots entered the same room.  
He set the grocery bag on the table, and a package of what seemed to be ham from the butcher rolled out. The third pilot's hands opened the package, exposing Catherine's bloody head.  
Silently, the other boys deposited their money into the coffee can.  
  



End file.
